


Gotta Go Fast (Or Officer Grayson pulls over Jason AGAIN)

by Agentsharpshoot



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Cop Dick Grayson, Cop!Dick Grayson, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal!Jason Todd, Law Breaker Jason Todd, M/M, Officer Grayson, Officer!Dick Grayson, Police, Police Officer Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentsharpshoot/pseuds/Agentsharpshoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Grayson has had it up to here with Jason Todd.  Jason loves driving fast, and the black haired officer. What's he to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt idea:
> 
> Cop: ur eyes are dilated, are u high?  
> Me: officer your eyes dilate by 45% wen u see someone u love  
> Cop:  
> Me: *leans in for a kiss*

Dick approached the car with his hand on his gun. The car was familiar, he had stopped already two times that week alone. A black Dodge Charger, the car had more than a few dents from where the owner had got reckless in his driving.

As he approached the tinted window rolled down, the driver was a young man. Skin tinted a gold tan, and eyes an emerald green sparkled with mischievousness as he looked up at Dick. He leaned back in his seat. A smug smirk playing on his lips. "Evening Officer. What can I do to help you tonight?"

Dick sighed irritably, "Do you know why I pulled you over?" He drawled in a monotone voice . The man grinned in response, "You mean, you didn't just want to see me Officer Grayson?" He spoke, raising his hand to his chest. At the pissed look the officer threw him, the man threw his head back and laughed. "Oh I don't know. It could be the fact I was doing a good 90, 95 miles per hour in a 40 zone? Or perhaps it was the street racing. That could of done it too. Or I mean it could of been-"

Dick held up a hand to silence him, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. "I'm going to need your license and registration again, Mr. Todd." He said sourly, and the guy laughed, "Please, call me Jason."

Dick scowled in annoyance, " _Fine_." He spat. "License and registration, _Jason_." He growled out through his teeth. Jason beamed up again, he reached into his pocket, laughing lightly when Dick tensed, and his hand tightened on his gun in response.

"Relax pretty boy, just getting my wallet. Unless you wanna grab it. Be careful with what you grab though, it might not be my wallet." Jason responded with a wink, and Dick rolled his eyes in disgust. He held out his hand curling his fingers in repeatedly demanding the mans license and registration again. Jason smiled, pulling out the worn leather wallet, placing it in the cops hand he leaned over reaching into the glovebox before he pulled out the registration for the car. He handed the worn paper over again, smiling up at the cop. Dick sighed in response, "Stay here." He commanded, and Jason beamed. "I wouldn't dream of running." He purred as Dick rolled his eyes, he turned walking back over to his car.

He didn't need to run the car or the owner. He already knew the car belonged to Bruce Wayne, and Jason had been arrested for possession of a controlled substance more than once, and he had been detained for a B&E but never charged. Not to mention the traffic tickets he had, including the half dozen tickets Dick had given him.

However Dick couldn't put off an arrest any longer. Being stopped numerous times for reckless driving, and not to mention the endangerment he had put others in with his driving that night. He sighed, setting the wallet and registration in the car.

He walked back over to the black car. "Sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the car." Dick replied coolly, and Jason pouted his lower lip protruding out. "Aww why?" He questioned glazing up at the man in uniform.

Dick sighed in annoyance, "Please step out of the car." He repeated, and Jason sighed before obeying. Unbuckling, he opened up the door and stood up.

Dick swallowed as he looked up at the man who towered over him. Jason grinned down at him, he slipped his thumb into his front pockets as he looked at the officer. "Well?" He asked in amusement, "Do you plan on doing something, or do you plan on just drooling over me?" Jason asked in amusement, giving the officer a toothy grin, and Dick scowled.

"I'm not drooling." He snapped, "Now turn around and put your hands on your head." He commanded and Jason grinned. "Oh Officer, I get all tingly when you take control like that." He teased before turning around, and lacing his fingers together on the back of his head. Dick hesitated before starting to pat him down, "Do you have anything that can hurt me on you?" He questioned and instantly regretted it as he heard Jason laugh.

"Depends what you're talking about. Guns, knives, needles, nah. Now if you're talking about my-"Dick cut him off, "That's enough!" He snapped, before pulling the mans arms down behind his back. He cuffed Jason, making sure to tighten it probably tighter than needed. Jason chuckled, "You know, I've always had a thing for handcuffs." He mused with a wink as Dick turned him.

Dick suddenly stopped, and he stood up on his tiptoes (God his _tiptoes_ ) to look at the mans eyes. "Your eyes are dilated...are you high?" He questioned and Jason smirked, "You know Officer, your pupils dilate by 45% when you see someone you love..." He mused and Dick scowled, he knew he wasn't intimidating standing in his toes so he wasted no time dropping back down to his feet.

Jason smirked, leaning forward he pursued his lips together for a kiss from the officer. Dick blinked in shock letting him barely brush up against his own lips before he spun Jason around slamming him back up against the car. Jason coughed at the impact, "How did you know I like it rough?" He said smirking onto the car.

Dick rolled his eyes, grabbing him by his arm, he pushed him towards the car. "Alright Todd. Let's go. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law...."


	2. Memorable Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I saw you running and I thought "Good job for getting fit." but then I saw the cop run by too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I wasn't planning on writing this, but seeing all the hits on the previous ones and getting a little drabble prompt I figured "Hey why not"
> 
> Anyway this is set about 3 months before 'Gotta Go Fast' in Gotham... This is the first meeting between Jason and Dick ~~and it all goes downhill from here~~

Dick sat in the cafe, sipping the hot coffee as he stared out the glass planed window. Call him old fashioned, or a walking cliche, or whatever else but the rookie officer enjoyed donuts and coffee. Gotham was pretty in places, he had to admit - where the upperclass lived or stayed around. Besides the five whole blocks of nice stores, and well dressed people the rest of it was the grimy underworld no one wanted to acknowledge. 

  
Dick did though. He saw it, and he despied it. He hated how criminals walked free, and people looked the other way and pretended they saw nothing. The once beautiful, and safe city deserved justice. As he started out the window, he took another sip of the hot liquid, burning any remaing tastebuds he had. He was a happy person, a kind person usually, but he needed to be needed. He had to have a purpose, and being a cop in this city was his purpose.

He stopped mid sip as a figure ran past. Well not a figure - a man. His gait was confident, each step he took was sure and well placed. Dick smiled softly, it was good to see people exercising. Not that the man needed it, he was well beyond fit. His biceps flexing agasinst the tight shirt he wore, and Dick just about drooled over the tan skin peeking out from his clothing. He manuvered through the pedistrians like he was playing football. Dodging, and spinning around people as if his run was a game.  
  
A shout broke Dick from his fantasing over the man. " _Stop!_ " Stop? Stop. An old, and quite overweight cop was chasing the man, and  _oh_ he wasn't exercising, he was resisting arrest. Dick sighed, of course he was. Standing up, he waved an apoligy to the waitress before bolting out of the cafe. 

 

* * *

 

"Okay ow! _OW_! Jesus Christ man, you got me, fuck that hurts. Damn, do you mind? Look I'll give you $100 if you let me go." The man pinned against the brick wall complained as Dick pinned his arm tightly up against his back. "No I don't mind, and I don't take bribes." He said sourly, purposly twisting it up tighter earning another yelp of pain from the man under him. "Seriously isn't this like police brutality or somethin?" he argued and Dick rolled his eyes. "Maybe, if I was a cop on duty." He retorted, "Right now it's just either a citizen arrest or a angry citizen - you did trip me after all."  
  
The man snickered, "Aw come on, I didn't do anything wrong. It's not my fault you tripped over-" Dick shoved him harder against the wall to cut him off. He looked up as the other cop came up, out of breath and sweating the man's groan of disgust matched Dick's thought. "Thanks kid." the man panted, wiping sweat off his forehead and Dick fought the urge to make a face. "No problem." he responded as the cop pulled out a pair of handcuffs and slapped them on the criminals wrists.   
  
The man made a face as the cop grabbed him. "Do you mind? I actually care about my appearence." he stated voice scornful. The cop kicked his shins and he grunted in pain. "Screw you." he spat back glaring at the cop. Dick coughed to cover his laughter, "Can I ask why you were chasing him?" he questioned and the cop shrugged. "Caught him trying to buy coke on 12th." he said and the dark haired man rolled his eyes. "As if any charges are going to stick. I don't have anything on me, and it's my word agaisnt yours Smith. Besides, I could bail myself out with out my bank account breaking a sweat." he retorted with a scoff. 

The cop, Smith, glared back at him. "Sure whatever you say Jason."  He said pulling on his elbow, "Let's go."  Jason scoffed, glaring back at Dick, "You know, you really should of took that $100. Could of took you out on a date also," He stated with a wink, a smug smile on his lips and Dick felt his cheeks grow hot.  
  
"I don't date criminals." He retorted, and Jason beamed at the reaction. "Yeah, we'll see. I look forward to seeing you." He mused with another wink and Dick looked away, his cheeks burning hot. Jason's laughter filled the alley long after he had been took away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE WHAT YOU GUYS DID. SEE WHAT I DID. Anyway, if this gets enough kudos and comments, I might make yet another part. Enjoy and PLEASE comment - I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> If you guys DO want a new chapter, please leave what you think would be good idea or prompt for these two dorks! I'd love to hear (and I'm a sucker for pleasing people)


	3. Author Has Something To Tell Everyone

Ahhh so due to encouragement from you lovely people and my other friends on tumblr it seems this 'one time thing' will turn into a thing.....

 ~~ironic considering I've wrote that before just not in this setting.~~    
  
My lovely drabbles will be featured in order (of both me writing them, and timeline) 

[HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6102445/chapters/13988224) 

and will feature all the lovely JayDick you all love and deserve.

Featuring side relationships (platonic and romantic, but I'm not telling which is which) such as:

TimKon   
SuperBat   
BirdFlash   
Roy/Dick (Dunno the ship name)   
Roy/Jason (Dunno the ship name)   
Bruce x Feelings   
Damian x Feelings

**AND MORE**   
  
And of course both SuperFam and BatFam unite for worlds best family reuinon-except-they-aren't-family

We'll have some awesome scenes and maybe even some smut? Who knows? (We will. we will have smut. with handcuffs.) BUT WE'LL HAVE SCENES LIKE:

A cake with "I LOVE DICK" written on it  
Jason in a closet  
Jason holding up a bank with a water gun  
Annual-Bullshitting-My-Way-Through-This Day  
Connor is shreded  
Vandalizing buildings in the name of love   
...innapropate work relationships?   


If you wanna see how exactly all this goes down, you better check it out.

Bookmark it, save the link, send it to your mom*, or whatever else you gotta do to keep up  ~~with the batfam~~  so you know when a new chapter comes out.

Once more the link is right here

[I'm the link. Click me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6102445/chapters/13988224)

so it's easy to find. I will no longer be posting here so ya better go check it out or hit up [my tumblr](justapieceofgeekytrash.tumblr.com) to keep in the loop.

I promise this fic will have everything, angst, humor, fluff, ~~smut~~ and of course justice. If you don't stay in touch, you are really going to miss out.

AgentSharpShoot out

xxx

**_ She's the _hero JayDick deserves_ , ~~but not~~ the one it needs right now _ **

( _* AgentSharpShoot, JustAPieceOfGeekyTrash, Bella, or whatever else you know me as will not be held responsible for the church visit, grounding, and/or 'talk' if you actually send this to your mom.)_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the trash that is my writing


End file.
